


Снег на Рождество

by alicewinter_ao3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: «Скажите, леди Грейнджер, как вы думаете, выпадет ли снег на это Рождество?»Лондон середины XIX века. Том Риддл — внук богатого герцога, известный своей дерзостью. Увидев на балу леди Гермиону Грейнджер, он решает проверить, так ли сильна ее воля, как говорят.Все это окажется лишь игрой или за хлесткими словами может крыться что-то большее?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 3





	Снег на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Работа является большим реверансом к "Черной звезде" авторства Nemesi Mellark (https://ficbook.net/readfic/7607036), но это не помешает вам, даже если вы не читали ЧЗ.
> 
> //
> 
> Использованы значительные допущения в части описаний особенностей викторианской эпохи. Сборник написан специально для группы Tomione: Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger (https://vk.com/tomione_club)

— Миона, это твой первый рождественский бал! — маленькая Китти восторженно щебетала, то и дело касаясь складок розового платья сестры. — А вдруг ты встретишь там его? Того самого? Рождество — время чудес.

— Китти, ну что за глупости! — Гермиона сердито сдвинула брови. — Я не собираюсь выходить замуж. Мне только семнадцать.

— Но Миона! Это же так романтично! Ты только представь...

— И не подумаю.

Гермиона раздраженно одернула юбку и отошла к окну. Была бы ее воля, она бы никогда не пошла на этот рождественский бал. Улыбаться, танцевать... Ну кто придумал, что девушка обязательно должна выйти замуж, пока ей не исполнилось восемнадцать? Какой вздор, право! Она мечтала окончить университет, заниматься наукой, а не быть пустоголовой красивой куклой, приложением к мужчине... Но, видимо, ее планам не суждено было сбыться.

— Миона! — послышался голос отца. — Ты готова?

Гермиона сморгнула злые слезы.

Это будет долгий вечер.

***

В особняке Мраксов яблоку было негде упасть. Герцог, казалось, пригласил на бал весь Лондон. Девушки, одетые в лучшие свои платья, кружились по залу с кавалерами, повсюду слышался смех и праздные разговоры. Нарядная елка, занявшая почетное центральное место, была сплошь усеяна самыми разными шариками, пестрила цветной мишурой и дождиком. Красиво, ярко. Но Гермиона чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

«А дома сейчас время пить последний чай, — рассеяно жуя виноград, подумала она. — Нана, наверное, испекла булочки с корицей, Китти весело кружится, распевая кэролы, а бабушка с улыбкой наблюдает за ней. Как бы я хотела быть сейчас с ними, устроившись в отцовском кресле с ногами в обнимку с книгой».

Она в который раз вздохнула и нашла место в углу залы, заняв одно из кресел. Затем оценивающе обвела взглядом гостей: вот Род Лестрейндж у камина прячется от очередного каприза своенравной невесты, чуть поодаль — Люциус Малфой обхаживает ее сестру, Нарциссу, и Эйвери с Кэрроу о чем-то негромко переговариваются. Не иначе строят планы по захвату мира. Гермиона хихикнула и скользнула взглядом дальше. У стены застыл мрачный русский. По всему было видно, что ему тут невыносимо скучно. Их взгляды встретились, и она понимающе улыбнулась, полностью поддерживая его настроение. Долохов скривил рот в подобии улыбки и едва заметно кивнул, привлекая внимание к тому, что происходит за ее спиной. Гермиона удивленно распахнула глаза, но послушно обернулась.

В дверях, крутя в пальцах бокал с шампанским, стоял неизвестный ей молодой человек. Его поза была обманчиво расслаблена, но взгляд темных глаз держал в напряжении. Чем дольше Гермиона смотрела на него, тем больше чувствовала себя словно натянутая струна. Вдоль позвоночника бегали мурашки, ладошки вспотели, а корсет показался невыносимо душным, узким, слишком сильно затянутым. Моргнув, она усилием разорвала зрительный контакт. И, все еще чувствуя жар на щеках, было встала, но на плечо легла чья-то рука в лайковой перчатке.

— Не думаю, что это лучшее ваше решение, леди Грейнджер, — глуховатый голос звучал предостерегающе.

— Лорд Долохов, но...

— Внук герцога не любит резких движений.

— Почему... я не видела его раньше?

— Последний год он учился заграницей. Вот вам дружеский совет: не следует отказывать Тому Риддлу.

Гермиона нервно сглотнула.

— Ну что же вы, голубушка, так разволновались? — Долохов улыбнулся. — Я говорил всего лишь о танцах, — и, все еще посмеиваясь, он поспешил покинуть зал.

Гермиона огляделась, но странного внука герцога Мракса уже не было. Внезапно музыка прекратилась и все разговоры стихли. Танцующие застыли в сантиметре друг от друга. Не слышно было ни шороха, ни ветерка. Воцарилась оглушительная тишина, щекочущая нервы. Взгляд ее бегал, стараясь найти утешение в дружеской улыбке, спрятаться среди складок портьер, раствориться в многоцветье платьев, елочных игрушек и мишуры.

Секунды превратились в часы.

И тогда Гермиона увидела его. Сердце забилось в груди, как сумасшедшее, отзываясь оглушительным ропотом в ушах. Жар, теплой волной окутал ее тело, и все, что она осталось вокруг — темные глаза, с интересом следящие за ней. Гермиона успела заметить и искру восхищения, и немой вопрос.

Этот взгляд подавлял, но в то же время, обещал вечность.

Но вдруг Том Риддл отвернулся. Звуки снова вернулись, словно ничего и не было секунду назад.

— Что за наваждение... — пробормотала Гермиона, поднимаясь. Она двинулась в дамскую комнату, мечтая ополоснуть лицо. — Какой странный вечер.

***


End file.
